


You and Me and Me and You

by the_butler



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Bruce Wayne, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Barry Allen (omega) is in a relationship with Hal Jordan (alpha) for over a year now. But he’s still a virgin, and has reservations about marking and sex. His dorm-mate and friend Bruce Wayne (omega) on the other hand is his exact opposite- sexually active and marked by his boyfriend Clark Kent (alpha). Barry decides to ask for Bruce’s advice on what he perceives as a dilemma for him and his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second foray into the A/B/O dynamics. I’ve had some scenarios of this story bouncing around my head for a while now, so I thought I might as well write it down. Work in progress definitely, I’ll tag as I write along. Will eventually have smut, hence the mature tag.

They had been dating for over a year now, but had been friends for much longer. Barry Allen met Hal Jordan in second year of high school and they struck up a friendship quick as lightning. It wasn’t until the first year of college when both boys finally confessed to each other of long held romantic feelings, and they finally started officially dating. Now, a year into the relationship and in their second year of college, Barry Allen was faced with a dilemma. They had been increasingly getting more sexually active over the course of the year, and knowing Hal Jordan’s dating record in high school Barry was positive his boyfriend was being more than considerate and patient with him when it came to sex. Now usually it shouldn’t be this much of a problem, they were both healthy young men and Barry, as an omega, was on the pill and had regular heats ever since he had started weaning himself off of suppressants, seeing as he was already in a stable relationship with an alpha. But even that decision took him a while to make, and in that decision making process Hal was understanding and supportive. His heat and Hal’s ruts were starting to sync together, and Barry of course considered all the literature and studies supporting the fact that mated omega and alphas do have easier and more manageable heats and ruts. But then again, they were only in their second year of college, and though a mark needed to be constantly done every few months or so to make it permanent, it still seemed too early in Barry’s estimation. He was also still a virgin, in the penetrative sense, and was very wary of knotting. And hence, the dilemma. 

“I don’t really see a problem.” Bruce Wayne, his friend, roommate and fellow omega in the university’s omega only dorms, replied after Barry shyly laid out his problem. 

“I don’t think you heard me?” Barry said in reply, with fingers twisted at the hem of his shirt, sat cross legged on his bed across Bruce. “This is pretty much my first serious relationship and I don’t think I should be committing as far as marking just so I can have control over when I have my heats?”

Bruce cocked his head to one side, which casually exposed the mark by the gland on his neck. “It’s not going to be permanent unless you keep marking every few months or so. You already know this, you literally have the pamphlets laid out on your bed beside you right now.”

Barry chewed at his lower lip, a nervous habit he had yet to overcome. Of course Bruce would find no problem with it- he was sporting a mark from his long time mate Clark Kent, their school’s rising football star. Barry would often find himself alone in their dorm room because Bruce would often stay with Clark at an off-campus condo that he owned because yes, Bruce Wayne was loaded. The only reason he stayed in the campus omega dorms was because, and to quote, “my guardian wants me to have the full college experience”. 

“And anyway,” Bruce continued, and gave Barry a level stare, “you trust Hal don’t you? Why all this trepidation if you’re willing to be in a relationship with him?”

He made a pained face in reply, which earned a raised eyebrow. “You mean you don’t trust him?”

“I do!” Barry hastily supplied, conscious that his physical reactions were being misconstrued. “I trust Hal, of course! I wouldn’t be in a relationship with him if I didn’t!”

“Well, there you go then.” Bruce said with a flourish of his hand, as if in finality. “And anyway, if you don’t want a mark, don’t. It’s not a requirement to have a mark if you’re in a relationship.”

Barry made a face again. “N-no, it’s not.” He hesitantly agreed, but continued on. “But it is definitely regarded as weird if there isn’t one in a serious relationship.” 

“Why care what others say? You’re not comfortable with it, and you’re the one in the relationship. Aside from Hal, no one else’s opinion should matter but yours.”

The blond slumped unhappily. “I wish I had your confidence.” 

Bruce shrugged. “It’s easy.” He said nonchalantly and without malice. “Just act like you are and eventually you will be confident.”

This at least brought a small smile to Barry’s face, the first in a while. “Fake it ‘till I make it, huh?”

“Yes.” Bruce reached over the the table at the head of his bed and picked a random book from the stack, laid out on his side and browsed through it. “Anyway what does Hal have to say about all of this?”

Barry looked up to the ceiling and let go of the hem of his shirt only to then start cracking his knuckles, another nervous habit. “Um, well...”

“You haven’t talked to him about it, have you?”

“Er...”

A sigh from Bruce. “You’re overthinking again. Your mate doesn’t even know you’ve been contemplating all this yet and you’re already convinced that they’d disagree with you.”

A slight shiver ran down Barry’s spine at the mention of the word “mate”. Bruce had said it so casually, but it brought a happiness to Barry to hear Hal being referred to as his mate. He truly was happy to be the omega mate of Hal, its just some personal hangups that’s kept him from making it “marked” official. There isn’t even really any secret behind it- he just wasn’t ready. He watched Bruce browse through the book for some time, while he gathered the courage to ask the question at the tip of his tongue. When it came out, it was in a small voice, as if he was hoping Bruce wouldn’t hear him. Bruce heard him nonetheless, seeing as there was no other noise in their dorm room. 

“When did you know? How did you... I mean... I don’t want to pry but... with Clark, how did you know he’s the one?”

Bruce looked at Barry’s direction, unseeing, for a while, while he regarded the question with some thought. And then he shrugged one shoulder. “Honestly, it just happened.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. A particularly intense heat/rut sync. He just nosed at my neck for a while and then I... I just let him bite me.”

“Oh! Er.” Barry stammered, turning red to the roots of his hair. Bruce’s lips quirked, and tried not to laugh at Barry’s far too innocent reaction. Bruce knew Hal- he was also part of the football team as a wide receiver and would occasionally practice one on one tosses with his boyfriend Clark while Bruce and Barry watched them on the bench with a book at hand. They’ve been to enough couple dates and parties for Bruce to know that while Barry was a blushing virgin, Hal definitely was not. And that the latter was moving heaven and earth to accommodate for the former. 

“It was pretty intense, like I said. And a huge turn on.” Bruce continued nonchalantly, going back to browsing his book while spying at Barry’s reaction from the corner of his eye. The blond had turned even redder, a feat Bruce didn’t know was possible. It made Bruce curious to see how red he can turn, and so, even if he isn’t normally one to share bedroom secrets, Bruce continued talking. “You don’t know how amazing it felt, especially during a heat, and he’s still inside you while biting down on you, and then the knot, oh my g...”

“Okay okay I get it!” Came the outburst, and Barry swear to god had his hands covering his face. And then he heard something he rarely did, which was Bruce Wayne’s laughter. The guy was covering his mouth to muffle it but still some sound escaped. Barry went from mortified to agog. 

“Sorry I...” Bruce tried to say in between giggles, “... but you looked so... and I tried to see if you could...oh god my sides hurt!” 

Barry recovered and started turning red, now in indignation. “That’s not really funny! I’m pouring my heart out here and you’re pulling my leg!”

Overcoming his sudden fit of laughter, Bruce waved a hand to signal his protest. “I wasn’t really pulling your leg.”

“Oh weren’t you now.”

“I didn’t mean to be so explicit, but when I said it’s an amazing feeling, I meant it. It’s a bond between two mates, it’s more than just sexual but of course there is that component. It’s... in a word, it’s trust. A concrete symbol of trust between an alpha and an omega. That’s it.”

The suspicious look on Barry’s face died away as Bruce explained himself better. 

“Again, like I said, if you don’t want to do it, don’t. If you’re not ready, I’m sure Hal will understand. But you gotta talk about it with him first. You can’t just decide on your own that he’d be against it or for it if you haven’t even talked to him about it.”

Barry sighed and hung his head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You’re always right. Why is that?”

Bruce smiled and shrugged, then returned to browsing the book he had open on his bed.

“So when are you going to have sex with Hal? Thought about letting him knot you yet?”

“Bruce!”

Bruce laughed again as he got hit by a pillow thrown by a beet red Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mm... that was amazing, alpha.”
> 
> Clark couldn’t help but preen. He nosed at the mark again and inhaled the satisfaction coming off of Bruce in waves. “Anything for my omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this is labeled mature. Explicit content ahead.

Bruce gasped as he felt Clark’s knot swell inside of him, felt the delicious stretch in his pussy, and couldn’t help but moan. The knowledge that Clark was holding him from behind and currently pumping him full of cum made it even more pleasurable, and he couldn’t stop the moans from escaping his lips. He felt light, butterfly kisses on his neck alternate with licks and nips, and he turned his head to offer his neck to his mate, who hungrily bit down on the mark by the gland. It was the best feeling in the world- knotted, full of seed and being marked and claimed by his alpha, although he would never put it into words. Instead Bruce kept moaning and squeezed his eyes shut to bask in the bliss. Nothing else was in his head but the thought of being claimed and bred by his alpha. If there was one upside to mated heats, it was having a few moments where his head was blessedly clear of anything but pure love and bliss. It made up for the loss of control, the relentless urge and neediness, but just marginally. He knows Clark thinks differently, that there was no downside to their mated heats at all- his alpha who was a romantic at heart. 

“So beautiful, Bruce, you look so beautiful like this. Gonna give me cute little pups.” Clark whispered, and it brought Bruce to the brink and he came again for what seems to be the nth time that night, his pussy squeezed at Clark’s knot, making the man groan as he got milked for all his worth, and he started grinding his knot, bringing them both further pleasure. “God, you’re amazing. Gonna fill you up, Bruce, breed you, have you carry my pups.” 

Bruce could only keep moaning wantonly as the grinding turned to thrusting, Clark fucked him again while knotted inside him, his large cock repeatedly gliding at the spot that drove Bruce wild. It amazed him how Clark could do this again and again- keep his dick hard even as he got milked of his cum. It was Bruce’s second favorite thing about their mated heats- how Clark could fuck him while knotted inside him. Clark snaked a hand in between Bruce’s legs and found his sex, lightly touched around it and kept a circular motion to his fingers until they reached his clit, and then stroked it in time with each thrust.

“Fuck!” Bruce shouted, making Clark smile. He liked it when he drove Bruce wild, it made him feel like a proper alpha. 

“D’you like that, baby?”

“Shit, yes.”

“Yes what?”

Bruce hesitated, thought about holding out, but then Clark hit his spot and stroked his clit at the same time and Bruce lost it. “Yes, alpha!”

Clark groaned and buried his face into Bruce’s neck, breathing in the waves of pheromones Bruce was producing copiously, the sweet scent of his omega in absolute bliss. “Gonna cum again baby.”

“Yes, alpha, yes!” Bruce was long gone now, not caring what he was saying, as he just mindlessly chased the pleasure brought by his alpha’s hand and cock. 

“You gonna cum with me baby?” Clark asked sweetly as he thrusted faster, his knot swelling even bigger. 

“Fuck, yes, alpha, yes!”

“Good boy.” And that sent Bruce over the edge, and when his pussy clamped down hard on Clark’s knot it sent the alpha over the edge as well, and they came together, as promised. Clark felt like he could cum in Bruce forever, his omega’s pussy spasming around his knot milking him again for the third time this night. 

As they came down from their highs, Clark turned them to their side and they fell on the bed, the expensive memory foam mattress making it comfortable for Clark even when his arm was pinned behind Bruce. He took the chance to cuddle and scent Bruce as the other was still a little out of it. His mate could be prickly about things like that sometimes, so Clark took all the chances he could get. He licked and nipped at the mark again, and this brought Bruce back to his senses.

“Mm... that was amazing, alpha.”

Clark couldn’t help but preen. He nosed at the mark again and inhaled the satisfaction coming off of Bruce in waves. “Anything for my omega.” He whispered. He rarely addressed his mate as an omega, knew it was a bit of a touchy subject, but felt safe to use it during post-coital bliss. His knot meant they’d be tied up for about ten minutes or so. Used to be longer, but long mated pairs get better and shorter periods of knotting. 

“Your omega, huh?”

Ah, Bruce was coming out of his heat induced sex haze. Clark settled for a neutral hum for an answer, not knowing which way Bruce’s mood would swing. 

“And how was your omega?”

Oh, that way then, Clark thought. He kissed Bruce’s shoulder and replied, “mind-blowing. The absolute best.” 

Bruce pressed back and then tilted his head, and Clark dutifully complied and angled himself so he could give Bruce a kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet, but more than enough for the omega. Bruce hummed a content sound and let his head fall back on the pillow. Clark positioned their bodies to make them more comfortable, one arm around Bruce’s middle and the other underneath his own pillow. After some time the knot subsided and he raised Bruce’s leg so he could carefully pull out. Soon as he pulled out his cock the cum gushed out of Bruce’s pussy, and he felt his cock twitch at the sight. He wanted to plug the cum back into his mate’s pussy, make sure it stays inside and get Bruce pregnant, but he also knew it was his rut talking. They both knew Bruce was on the pill, which was what allowed them to fuck bareback in the first place. 

“Let me clean you up, baby.”

Bruce smiled at him, and gave a contented sigh before saying, “get me some water and a power bar while you’re at it.”

Clark smiled back. “The fruit or chocolate one?”

“Hm... feel like having chocolate.”

“Okay. Be right back.”

Clark left the bed and made a beeline towards the small fridge by the corner of the room, and took out two bottles of water and grabbed the chocolate power bar. Then he took and wet a towel from the en suite bathroom and went back to bed, and handed the food and drink to his mate first. Bruce drank and ate hungrily while he watched Clark clean off the cum from his thighs and his pussy. Afterwards Clark wiped at his own dick and thighs, and then held out a hand for the empty water bottle and wrapper which Bruce gratefully handed to him. He deposited the towel in the sink and the garbage in the bin. He’d wash the towel later, but for now he needed to hydrate himself and get back to his waiting omega. Clark loved doing aftercare, loved knowing he could take care of his omega even if just in little ways because let’s face it, as a farmer’s son on a football scholarship grant, he couldn’t really provide for his fabulously wealthy omega in the traditional sense of the word. So he takes whatever small chances he gets to show that he can still provide for his omega. 

When he got back to the king size bed, Bruce was already dozing off, pillows and blankets all arranged around him in what Clark knew to be a comforting omega nest. There was space for him beside Bruce, and he carefully maneuvered himself into the spot, and then gently wound his arms around the sleeping omega. Later on when Bruce woke, Clark knew that would be the end of this particular heat. Having been mated for three years now meant the heats weren’t as frequent and intense as before, Bruce being more lucid this past year. He would still get lost in it at its peak, which Clark loved. To see Bruce lose his tightly held self-control stirred something in Clark, the alpha side of him asserting itself. But he also enjoyed knowing that Bruce was more lucid at times, which meant he was willing to let go and enjoy himself with Clark. It meant Bruce trusted him with his pleasure and his safety, and that also pleased Clark’s alpha side. There were a lot of stereotypes of alphas being domineering, aggressive and possessive, but alphas were also considerate and conscious of their mate’s needs and often feel the urge to provide for omegas in heat. He cuddled and scented the sleeping Bruce, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to do so with as much freedom as when Bruce is awake. God knows he loved the man, but Bruce can be so prickly most of the time. The sleeping omega instinctively sinked further into Clark’s embrace, nosed in on his neck and breathed in his alpha pheromones, and gave a contented hum. 

Clark awoke to Bruce poking him in the chest. He didn’t know he dozed off, and blearily opened his eyes. Bruce was on his side, head propped up with a hand, gazing down on him with an impassive look on his face.

“Whuz?” Clark asked incoherently.

“Did you wash the towel earlier?” Bruce asked, still poking Clark until the other man was fully awake and pushing himself up to a sitting position. Clark scrubbed his face with his hands and gave out a large yawn before answering. “‘M about to, why?”

“Nothing. You can just throw it out if you like. Got a lot of it anyway. Probably already gross and crusty by now.” 

“Why what time is it?”

“Around eleven in the evening.”

“Well, that was a long nap.” Clark yawned again. “Sorry about the towel.” And then got up and went to the bathroom to see about it, not willing to just throw it away as Bruce suggested. 

Bruce watched his mate walk around the room naked and licked his lips. Prime USDA pure Kansas corn-fed beef, his boyfriend. Sometimes Bruce can’t believe his luck that a nice, handsome, caring alpha like Clark Kent ever fell for someone as disagreeable as him. Oh, he’s an heir to a fortune and not a bad looker, but he knew about his flaws and his personality. He couldn’t be as nice as Clark, for one thing. But sometimes you just hit the jackpot. Not like Bruce would ever say all of these out loud, of course. He sighed and rubbed at his belly contentedly. If it weren’t for the pill, he’d probably be pregnant by now, with how much Clark pumps him full of cum every time they fucked. He grinned wickedly. Maybe he should tell Barry all about it, get the blond nerd all hot and bothered enough to go and do something with his long suffering boyfriend? He heard the bathroom door open and quickly schooled his face into a passive look, lest Clark catches him grinning. Then he would never hear the end of it. 

Clark caught on to something though, because he asked, “what’s up?”

“Oh nothing.” Bruce replied with studied casualness. “Just thinking about how you kept saying you wanted to get me pregnant earlier.”

“Oh.” And Clark flushed, the redness having spread to his neck and chest. “Yeah that’s... well in heat we kinda say things...”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile, and Clark’s reddened even more. “It’s ok. I like it when you talk dirty. Gets me off.”

“Do you?” Asked Clark, still a little red but getting bolder. He got to the bed and crawled towards Bruce, who was waiting. Clark got on top of him and slowly lowered his face towards Bruce.

“Yeah,” Bruce whispered as he met Clark halfway. “I do.”

They kissed, open mouthed and dirty. Soon enough, Bruce felt the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach and the rising temperature of his body. His heat was over, but the effect still lingered. He put his arms around Clark’s neck and wound a leg around his hips and started kissing at Clark’s jaw and neck, which made Clark smile. 

“I know you do baby, that’s why I do it.”

This time Bruce laughed. He absolutely loved being a mated pair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Er... Can we... that is... my. Um. “Thing”. Is about to come up. So I was thinking... well.” In the end, Barry had his eyes screwed shut, his voice barely above a whisper. Hal used it as an excuse to pull him closer, knowing it would further fluster the blond. He leaned in close and whispered into Barry’s ear.
> 
> “Let me buy us some takeout first, and then let’s head to my room, how about that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, more fluff, this time with Hal and Barry.

Barry opened and closed and then opened again the book in his hand. He started reading the same paragraph for the fifth time, and as before hardly got past the first sentence before he gave up and closed the book again. He was at the cafeteria waiting for his boyfriend, knowing that Hal’s practice ended by dinner time. He looked up at the clock on the wall for the third time in a minute and furrowed his brow. It was 6:43 pm. Any minute now his boyfriend would walk through those doors, jacket slung casually over his shoulders while he bantered cheerfully with fellow teammates. Any minute now. Barry opened the book again but didn’t even bother to look at it before he closed it again. True enough, a minute later the cafeteria doors opened to a gaggle of rowdy football players, Hal somewhere in the middle of it. Barry raised a hand and then hesitated. It didn’t matter, as Hal turned and spotted him instantly without him calling out to his boyfriend. The handsome face broke into an immediate grin, and Barry’s insides melted a little bit. 

“Hey Bear!” Hal greeted, bounding happily towards him, making Barry blush with the casual use of his pet name. 

“Hey, you.” He weekly replied, and Hal smiled again and kissed him on the cheek. Barry’s blush deepened, and he looked down when the rest of the team made wolf whistles and jeered jovially at Hal. 

“See you jerks tomorrow!” Hal called out with a wave, and then turned back to a furiously blushing Barry. “Hey, don’t let them get to you. They just like to make fun of the mated members, but they don’t really mean anything by it. Y’know, typical sports bro stuff.”

A year of this and you’d think I’d gotten used to it, Barry thought as he bit his lip. He closed his eyes for a bit to call up some resolve. When he opened them again, it was to see a slightly worried look on Hal’s face. He couldn’t help but wave his hands and hurriedly proclaim “I’m fine!”

Hal gave him another look of concern as he wound his arms around Barry’s waist and pulled him closer. “Okay, bear. You want to eat or...?”

“Um, I was thinking, maybe, we could, um...” Barry trailed off. Hal tried to not smile and failed. “Yes?”

“Er... Can we... that is... my. Um. “Thing”. Is about to come up. So I was thinking... well.” In the end, Barry had his eyes screwed shut, his voice barely above a whisper. Hal used it as an excuse to pull him closer, knowing it would further fluster the blond. He leaned in close and whispered into Barry’s ear.

“Let me buy us some takeout first, and then let’s head to my room, how about that?” 

Barry could only nod furiously, not trusting his voice to sound anything more than a squeak. He smelled the pheromones coming off of Hal, and it definitely wasn’t helping his situation. But when he finally opened his eyes, it was to see Hal with an angelic smile on his face, no hint of guile. It was the opposite of what he smelled, and it confused him a bit.

“Do you... I mean did you get what I mean...?”

“Hmm? Yeah, of course.” Hal said nonchalantly as he let go of Barry and then held out a hand for Barry to hold. “Come on, there’s a new Chinese place just opened across the Justice Hall I’ve been meaning to try.”

“Um, okay?” Barry replied as he took the proffered hand and Hal innocently smiled at him again. 

***

“Oh, god!” Barry exclaimed, slightly out of breath, as Hal brought him close to his second orgasm of the night. Hal had eaten him out so enthusiastically the first round that he didn’t even last that long before he was gushing and quivering under the assault of Hal’s gifted tongue and mouth. Then they made out and now Hal sucked at a nipple while his talented fingers stroked Barry’s clit at just the right pressure and speed to drive him wild. Barry couldn’t help but buck and move his hips to Hal’s rhythm, and soon he was reduced to a moaning, shuddering mess as he orgasmed. 

“That’s it, babe, come for me, show me how you come, god you’re so fucking perfect.” Hal whispered as he slowed his strokes and Barry moaned obscenely as he rode out his orgasm. “So fucking perfect. My omega. You look so good, smell so good, you drive me wild swear to god.”

Barry was still a little out of it when he felt the cool wetness of the lube touch the inside of his thighs. He instinctively turned to his side, and Hal immediately positioned himself behind Barry. When he felt Hal’s thick cock slide in between his thighs he tightened them together and he heard Hal curse behind him. “‘M not gonna last, babe, gonna pop a knot on your thighs, Jesus, so good. You’re so good babe.” Hal kept saying as he thrusted fast in between Barry’s thighs. Barry turned his head and Hal caught his lips and they kissed. Soon Hal was groaning into the kiss as Barry felt him knot just with Barry’s thighs. Barry reached one hand behind and squeezed at the knot while his other hand palmed the end of Hal’s cock in front. Warm cum spurted into his hand as Hal let out a string of sweet nothings into the crook of Barry’s neck. 

They laid like that for a while, as both caught their breath and came down from their highs, Hal’s nose pressed into Barry’s gland, scenting and breathing in deeply. And the thought came unbidden to Barry’s mind, in Bruce’s voice: “You don’t know how amazing it felt, especially during a heat, and he’s still inside you while biting down on you, and then the knot...”

In his blissed out state, Barry said out loud, “knot me.”

“Hmm?” Hal asked, neutral, his head still burrowed into the crook of Barry’s neck.

“I said, I want you to knot me.” Barry clarified, more lucid. “I want you mark me and knot me during my next heat.”

Hal raised his head and peppered the side of Barry’s face with kisses. “Are you sure?” He asked, tone still neutral.

“Please, alpha.”

The growl was all Barry needed to hear to know that Hal was on board. “Anything you want, babe. Gods, anything you want.”

Barry smiled, and then drifted off to a contented sleep, completely forgetting about the takeout.

***

He woke up groggy in the middle of night, and he felt down his thighs and found them clean. He sighed- he must’ve fell asleep and Hal cleaned him up. He was even wearing some boxers and surrounded by his favorite pillows and blankets. He shifted around, which caused Hal to turn to him and hug him from behind, nuzzling at him to get him to go back to sleep again. 

“Hal, I’m hungry.”

“Wuzz?”

“Alpha, I’m hungry.”

That got Hal to open his eyes. He yawned twice and stretched before ultimately getting up off the bed and walking towards the dresser on the corner where a bag of Chinese takeout food was deposited earlier. He opened one container and gave it a sniff, decided it was still ok, and headed over to the bed. 

“You want I can go downstairs and microwave this? You wanted the chicken fried rice with the salt and pepper prawns right?” 

Barry nodded, remembered it was dark, and said yes out loud. “Can you also get me something to drink please?” He added in a small voice. 

Hal felt beside the bed unseeing and grabbed a large bottle of water that he placed there earlier in the evening. “It’s not cold anymore if you’re okay with that?” Barry eagerly took the bottle and started drinking it. “Okay well give me a few minutes to heat our food and I’ll be back.”

Barry nodded again, remembered he couldn’t be seen, and said okay. He heard the door open and close, and laid back down on the bed within the makeshift nest Hal made for him. He fussed around for a bit, moved some pillows to his exact specification, but Hal got it right more or less. They’d been doing this for a year now. And while the thought of marking and knotting had been on his mind for a while, he’d never actually voiced it out loud. Well, he at least had the foresight to schedule it for his next heat instead. And maybe somewhere else that wasn’t a frat house. Barry wrinkled his nose. He was comfortable here, and it wasn’t really a frat house but more like a house rented by some of the university’s football team, and they’re fortunate enough that Clark was Hal’s roommate. Barry and Bruce’s heat kind of synced and now Clark was out with Bruce in their love nest at the condo while Hal got the room for himself and Barry. The other housemates were understanding- they had mates who stayed the night over too for heats or were indifferent to it happening around them. But Barry felt like he needed to be somewhere else, somewhere were they could truly be alone together. He supposed they can always rent a room in a hotel somewhere. They weren’t as rich as Bruce, but they could probably come up with the cash by his next heat. He heard the door open again and the Hal saying “I’m opening the light” as a warning and Barry closed his eyes so he could adjust slowly. He watched Hal fuss around with the food, taking out a foldable tray that they could place the food on. Definitely rent a hotel room, Barry thought. 

“What ‘cha thinking about?” Asked Hal as he handed over the food to Barry, who gratefully took it. 

“Nothing, just thinking about my next heat and how you’ll be claiming me and knotting me.” Barry replied sweetly. Hal as grateful he hadn’t started eating yet, else he would’ve choked.

“You meant it, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve been giving it some thought for a while now. And, I mean... don’t you want to?”

“Of course!” Hal said, a little too fast. Barry raised the container of fried rice to hide his smile. His alpha was just as eager as he was. Hal colored a bit a rarity, and then cleared his throat. “It’s just, I don’t want to rush you or anything.”

“If anything, I’ve been taking my time, you mean.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t. But I can’t let my hangups keep us from being properly mated. It’s just nerves, if I’m being completely honest. And anyway, if you can make me feel that good with just your mouth and hands, imagine how much better it’d be with your cock and your knot.”

Barry knew how his words were affecting his boyfriend by the sudden wave of pheromones Hal was emitting. He smiled at Hal again, making sure to show off his dimples. Hal groaned, a strangled sound. 

“Babe, if you keep talking and looking like that, I won’t be able to wait for the next heat.”

Barry laughed archly. It wasn’t always that he got to be the one to tease. “It’s gotta be somewhere else though. Not here. I mean, I like it here, but I want our next heat where we can truly go all out.”

Hal cocked an eyebrow, and smiled rakishly. “Is that a challenge?”

“Hmm, I dunno, is it?” Barry replied, the sweet innocent smile still on his face.

“Oh, babe, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Hal answered, rising to the challenge. Barry laughed out loud, and then remembered it was the middle of the night as Hal shushed him. 

“Sorry!”

“‘S okay bear. Let’s eat now, okay? Then brush our teeth, then go to sleep, and then tomorrow we can start planning this special night.”

“Okay.” And Barry leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Hal’s cheek before he dug into his fried rice. Hal watched him do so with clear adoration on his face, and then started on his own food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, did you do it?” Bruce asked nonchalantly as he entered their shared dorm room, flinging his designer bag on his bed with nary a care. 
> 
> “Good afternoon to you too.” Barry answered, a little miffed and embarrassed by the question. Bruce just sighed and deposited himself beside the bag on the bed. Barry stuck out a tongue at him and Bruce smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: they do it. 
> 
> Making up for not updating in a while with a longer chapter that ends with smut.

“So, did you do it?” Bruce asked nonchalantly as he entered their shared dorm room, flinging his designer bag on his bed with nary a care. 

“Good afternoon to you too.” Barry answered, a little miffed and embarrassed by the question. Bruce just sighed and deposited himself beside the bag on the bed. Barry stuck out a tongue at him and Bruce smiled.

“I’m guessing you didn’t. It’s fine, only I thought you would have by this heat.”

“We’re... we’re planning to do it by my next heat.” Barry answered, face red. “I don’t know why you’re so invested in this.”

“Because we’re friends and I care about your well-being and also remember that you brought it up in the first place. I’m just following it through to the conclusion.”

“I should’ve never asked.”

“And poor Hal would still be a martyr to your embarrassment.”

“I...!” Barry started, indignant, and then stopped. His indignation gave way to a little misery. “It’s just so embarrassing!”

“Hm. Of course. It’s embarrassing for everyone’s first time. But it’ll get better as you both get used to it in time. I have a suspicion Hal doesn’t have as big as a learning curve as you do.”

“That makes it even more embarrassing!”

Bruce smiled again as he looked at a red-faced Barry. His friend’s honesty was refreshing, compared to the others who were always trying to curry favors or act weird and fake around him. With Barry, there was none of that. With Clark and Hal too. 

“Tell you what, how about I lend you the unit next to mine next time so you guys can have some privacy? I’m sure you’re not too keen about doing it in Hal’s room at the football house.”

“Oh, we... we were thinking of saving up for a hotel room...”

“And I’m already offering you a condo unit for free.”

“You seriously own the unit next to yours?” Barry asked, forgetting how fabulously wealthy his friend was.

“I own the whole floor.”

“What the heck?” Barry asked, unable to understand the thinking of the rich, and Bruce just shrugged. 

“So you want the unit for your next heat or not?”

“Um, sure?”

“Great. Wake me up for our 3 pm class will you?” Bruce said as he carelessly slipped off his custom made shoes and laid out full stretch on his dorm bed. Barry watched him from across the room sitting cross legged on his own bed, books open all around him. Bruce turned to his side and immediately fell asleep. Barry remembered himself and went back to his books and notes, prepping for the same 3 pm class. He thought about reminding Bruce about the quiz, but then figured Bruce will be fine. Somehow Bruce was always academically fine despite seeming to not care about school as much. 

“Must be nice.” Barry mumbled. But then he remembered how nice Bruce was to him and chided himself. Then he returned to his notes and readings.

***

“So you’re saying, he just offered you this. This whole place. For tomorrow?” Hal said, his arms raised wide open to emphasize the size of the place. Barry just walked around, sniffing and doing minuscule rearrangements to the furniture, hardly noticeable but to the omega nearing his heat. 

“Yeah.” Barry answered, distracted.

Hal shrugged. “Well all right. I’m not one to complain.” He bent and took the two duffel bags at his feet and carried them. “I’ll put these in the bedroom, okay?”

“Uh huh.” Barry answered again, still distracted. He moved a table lamp a fraction of an inch to the left, looked at it, and then nodded. He didn’t notice Hal come up next him and was completely surprised by the kiss on his cheek. 

“Don’t worry too much bear, okay?”

“I’m not worried.” Barry lied, face turning red.

“Yeah all right and the moon’s made of cheese.” Hal replied, smirking. He sauntered off to where he thought the bedroom would be with his two duffel bags full of Barry’s favorite pillows and blankets. He managed to squeeze in some clothes and towels in there too, as well as some snacks and bottled water. He did say for Barry not to worry, but if we was being honest he was a little worried himself. But mostly, excited. Tomorrow was it- the day they’d be going all the way and he’d get to be able to claim his omega officially. Any alpha would be giddy with excitement. His team probably all know by now by the waves of pheromones he’d been giving off since yesterday. And he knew Barry felt kind of the same, only the anxiety and worry was higher by the smell of it. Ah but that’s why they went to the condo a day early right? To smooth things over for tomorrow. 

“Wow.” Hal whispered to himself when he saw the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. He put down the duffel bags on the floor and then, because he was a creature of impulse by nature and couldn’t help it, launched himself onto the bed while laughing. Not a moment later Barry was by the bedroom door, looking in. Hal gestured to him, still laughing. “You gotta try this bed, bear!” 

Barry sat at the very edge of the bed and then sniffed once or twice. He patted it and then looked to the duffel bag, still distracted. Hal sat up and crawled towards the corner of the bed where Barry was. The omega wrinkled his nose. Hal gave him another peck on the cheek. “Hey, hey, it’s okay bear. Soon it’s gonna smell like you and me, I promise. How about he lay out all your stuff on it?”

“Okay.”

Hal got off the bed and then hauled the duffel bags onto the bed, with Barry hurriedly opening it and then taking out and sniffing the contents, eyes closed, the anxiety he’d been emitting slowly disappearing. One by one they arranged the pillows and blankets to Barry’s specifications, and soon the bed looked a little familiar like their nest at Hal’s place every heat. While Barry fussed over a pillow, Hal stood behind him and then hugged him, and then pressed his nose into Barry’s gland. 

“Hey.”

Barry finally stopped fussing with the pillow and turned a bit, resting a hand on Hal’s arm. “Yes?”

“You know, we don’t have to wait for tomorrow.”

Hal looked at him with mixture of hope, love, and lust on his face, and it made Barry bite his lip. He had thought about it, to be honest. It would be nice to have his first time while he was lucid. He went back and forth about it in his mind, while Hal patiently waited, still hugging him, planting tiny kisses all along his neck. Finally, Barry made up his mind.

“Ok.”

“Hm?” Hal asked, neutral in tone but his face hopeful.

“We...” Barry started turning red. “We could do it now, while I’m not in heat. So I’m lucid. So I can remember. But, I think we should wait for tomorrow for when you claim me. I read its easier and doesn’t hurt as much when in heat.”

“Ok. Ok bear, whatever you say.” Hal said, trying but failing to keep his excitement in check, as he knew he was already hard and Barry would have noticed too. “You want us to take a shower first?”

“Um...” Barry thought for a second, “yeah. But! Um, not together.”

Hal let out a laugh. 

“Okay. I’ll go ahead then.” He gave Barry’s gland another tiny kiss and then another peck on the cheek. “Gods I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“I love you too.” Barry shyly answered. Then he lightly swatted at Hal’s arms when they tightened around him. “Go take your shower already.”

“Ok ok I’m going.” Hal laughingly answered as he let go and went to the direction of what he hoped was the en suite bathroom. Barry watched him go, and then sat down on the bed at the edge of the nest he built with Hal. It was happening. He was going to lose his virginity to his alpha. God, he was so wet. And Hal’s hard on was poking his ass earlier too. He felt like he was about to burst with so many different emotions going through him, and with his heat just around the corner. 

When Barry exited the massive bathroom after his shower it was to find Hal in the middle of the nest, sprawled out and lazily pumping his erect cock. Hal gave him that smirk that Barry had come to love. 

“Come here, bear.”

Barry dutifully complied. Hal moved and sat at the edge of the bed where Barry stood, and he took off the towel Barry had wrapped around his waist. 

“Let me see you, baby.” 

Barry blushed again but moved back a bit so Hal could look at him, which Hal did, slowly looking at Barry from head to toe. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, and Barry felt his skin tingle at Hal’s gaze. Hal reached out and pulled him closer, and then placed a hand behind Barry’s knee to signal for him to straddle the alpha as Hal moved back. Barry dutifully complied, and when he was comfortable Hal started kissing his gland and worked his way up to Barry’s eager lips. He fondled Barry’s ass as they shared a filthy kiss. When their lips parted, it was only to breath. They made out for some time until Hal whispered, “I want you to sit on my face, babe. Let me eat you out.”

“I want to suck you off too.” Barry shyly replied, and Hal felt himself get harder. 

“Whatever you want bear.”

And so with Barry on top, they sucked and ate each other out. Barry couldn’t help but stop sucking and just moaned obscenely as he felt his orgasm build up. Hal was so good at eating out his pussy he could always just come by Hal’s tongue alone. He knew he was gushing and just the thought of Hal’s handsome face wet with his slick made him shudder and come while shouting Hal’s name. Barry rolled off to the side, and caught his breath. When he came to he saw Hal grinning at him and wiping at his mouth.

“You taste so good, bear.”

“Um, sorry, it felt so good I stopped...”

“Don’t worry babe, it’s fine.”

“Anyway,” Barry shyly added, “I don’t want you to come in my mouth tonight.”

“Yeah, and where do you want me to come tonight?”

“I want you to fuck me in my pussy, alpha. Want you to pump me full of your cum.”

The growl from Hal made Barry giggle, and he sat up and met Hal halfway and they kissed again. Barry was so engrossed in the kiss he didn’t notice his Hal maneuver the both of them to a position with Barry on his back and Hal on top. He only noticed when Hal stopped kissing and kneeled in between his legs, opening them wide. Barry peered down and saw Hal’s big, fat cock erect and leaking right before his pussy. He gulped. 

“It’s ok bear, I’m gonna finger you first, make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

“O-okay.”

Hal moved back and got down and started eating out Barry again, and when Barry started moaning he slowly pushed in a finger. He stopped licking at Barry’s clit to ask, “Is that okay?” Barry opened his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, just a little uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna feel good soon.” And Hal went back to licking at Barry’s sex. Soon there were two fingers, and then slowly the fingers went in and out. The discomfort was now gone, and Barry put a hand to Hal’s head and moaned, encouraging. Hal then started scissoring his fingers, making sure to open Barry up for his cock. And then he put in a third finger, and started curling them inside Barry, making the omega clutch at his hair when he brushed a particular spot at the same time he sucked Barry’s clit. 

“Oh god, alpha, do that again!”

Hal did it a few times more, and then judged by the tightening of Barry’s insides that he must be close to coming again. He decided to stop his ministrations for now. Barry whined and moaned and begged him to not stop as he got back on his knees. He leaned over and gave Barry a sloppy kiss, before pulling back again and opening Barry’s legs wide.

“Are you ready?”

“Please, alpha, fuck me!”

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Hal said, cocky at the neediness in Barry’s voice. He lined up his dick, and then slowly, ever so slowly, pushed in. Barry made a low moan as he did so, and Hal had to focus not to lose it at the first go. Barry was still so tight and oh so hot and he could just about come by entering his omega, who was looking at him with half lidded eyes and moaning all the while. 

“God, you feel so good omega. Gonna make me come just by pushing in.”

“Fuck you’re so big!” Barry whined, the curse word making Hal almost lose it, since Barry almost never cursed. 

He finally bottomed out, and then laid still for a while, letting Barry get used to his cock. He kissed Barry again and his fingers found the omega’s nipples and teased and pinched at them, making Barry moan into the kiss. Eventually he felt a hand on his ass nudge him forward. Barry pulled away from the kiss and whispered in his ear, “fuck me, alpha.”

Hal had no choice but to comply, the growl coming from something primitive in him, and he started moving. He fucked slowly at first, and when he felt Barry’s pussy relax more, he started to speed up. And then he changed angles and starting hitting the spot that drove Barry wild earlier, and sure enough Barry clung to him and started moaning obscenely again. 

“Right there, oh Hal, right there don’t stop.”

Hal kept up the pace until he felt his own orgasm build up, and then he slowed down and then pulled out completely. Before Barry could whine he ordered, “on your knees, babe, I’m about to come. Gonna knot you from behind.”

Barry swiftly complied, turned around and got on his knees while he clutched at a pillow. Hal nodded appreciatively before he lined up his cock and then pushed in again, going balls deep all in one go, Barry still a little tight but so wet it was easy to do so. Both men moaned, and Hal started fucking at a faster pace, hitting deeper and brushing Barry’s spot with every stroke. Barry buried his face into the pillow as the moans and whimpers won’t stop escaping his lips, desperate to muffle them. 

“Don’t, baby, let me hear you.”

Barry turned his head to the side and let his voice fill the room. Hal felt the tingle and warmth at his center as he neared his crest, and felt Barry tighten even more around him as his knot start to swell.

“Fuck, bear, I’m gonna cum. Gonna knot you...”

“Yes, yes, knot me alpha, please, fill me up with cum!”

And then Hal was gone, coming the hardest he’d come since, mindlessly rutting into his omega. Barry’s pussy tightened and pulsed around his knot, milking it as Barry screamed his orgasm into the pillow. Hal felt like he could cum forever, just keep filling up his omega’s pussy until it leaked out and ran down the sides of Barry’s legs. 

Hal collapsed onto Barry’s back, both men still feeling their orgasms, until Hal had enough sense to move to them both on their sides. In his experience his knots lasted for about 20 minutes or so. Enough time to fuck Barry with his knot, his hindbrain thought. Hal came to first, and he started kissing and licking at Barry’s gland, then buried his nose into it and inhaled deeply. If this was how it felt now, doing it in heat will probably drive him insane with pleasure.

“I love you. I love you so much, alpha.” Barry said, still a little out of it. Hal felt his cock stiffen again. Oh boy, he thought. Forget about the heat, now is when he’ll go insane with pleasure.

“I love you too, omega.” Hal replied, and then a minute later he started pumping slow and steady, fucking Barry with his knot. 

“Ah, ah, that feels so good. God, don’t stop!” 

“Never.”

And Hal held Barry close as he ground his knot into his omega. They came again just like that, some moment after. Barry was breathing so heavily he sounded like he’d just run a marathon, and Hal’s nose was glued to Barry’s gland, just inhaling his omega’s contentment and bliss. Eventually his knot subsided, and he pulled out carefully, some of his come gushing out of Barry’s pussy as he did so. He peppered Barry’s shoulder with kisses. Barry hummed contentedly. 

“Let me clean you up babe. And then dinner?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Love you bear.” Hal said in parting as he got up and went to the bathroom. Barry rolled onto his back, completely blissed out. “Love you too.” He called out, and then sighed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... then he bit me, right here”, Barry gestured towards his gland, which was partly hidden by his collar and sported a healed over bite mark, “... and then he just, gods, he just kept on going. With his knot! And it felt so...”
> 
> “Amazing? Terrific? Mind-blowing?” 
> 
> “Transcendent!”

“So... then he bit me, right here”, Barry gestured towards his gland, which was partly hidden by his collar and sported a healed over bite mark, “... and then he just, gods, he just kept on going. With his knot! And it felt so...”

“Amazing? Terrific? Mind-blowing?” 

“Transcendent!”

“Hmm.” Bruce replied monotonously, eyes still trained onto the field in front of them where their boyfriends were playing a complicated game that was basically catch. “When I asked for an update, I didn’t think you’d actually give me a blow by blow account.” He went on with the same monotonous tone, face carefully neutral. He glanced sideways to see a red-faced Barry. 

“Well, I... I mean! You asked! And... gods I dunno I just needed to tell to someone too I guess?” Barry sputtered, and Bruce was forced to hide a smile with his hand. It made Barry’s color deepen. “It just... it felt so good! You were right! And I’m so grateful for you lending us the space to do so! And I’m blabbering because oh my gosh I’m so embarrassed.”

Bruce snorted. “It’s fine. I enjoyed listening to what sounds like an amazing experience for you. Its only going to get better, trust me.”

“You mean it even gets better?”

Bruce threw Barry a knowing look. “Once you guys really get to know each other’s preferences, then the fun really starts. And his knot time goes down significantly, but it feels, I don’t know, like ten times better? I don’t know how to explain it. Clark used to stay knotted for as long as Hal but gradually it got shorter but at the same time,” Bruce gestured with his hands vaguely, brows knitted together in an effort to put words to what he was trying to say, “I feel it more? His knot, I mean. It’s... I don’t know how to explain it. Like its more intense. And he gives off these pheromones that just so good. And he can go on and on.”

“Yes! Like, he can’t stop... um...”

“It’s just the two of us, you can say the word.”

“Like he can’t stop cumming.” Barry finished, still a violent shade of red. He closed his eyes, as if reminiscing. “You know how it is in the haze of a heat, but I remember after the bite Hal just kept going. Like he can’t stop fucking me. And it should hurt but it just felt so good, you know?”

“Mm. Yes. Its not as intense as the first, of course, but every time you let him bite you its gonna be like that. They get aggressive, they go longer, they just fuck so good.”

Barry opened his eyes and nodded enthusiastically. “He fucked so good!” Bruce nodded knowingly. They both turned to look at their respective boyfriends on the field at the same time, minds preoccupied by the last sentence. There they were, Clark and Hal, hair tousled and bodies glistening with sweat, shirts off with muscles on display and oh so alluring. And here they were, Bruce and Barry, the two omegas with minds preoccupied with thoughts of amazing mated heats. 

Barry was first to break the spell, running a finger around his collar. “Is it getting hotter or...?”

“Yes.” Bruce replied, face an emotionless mask. “And we’re both extremely horny.”

“Mm, I kinda suspected that.”

“I think it’s time for this practice game to be over, what do you think?” Bruce declared as he stood up. Barry followed suit after he slung his backpack over a shoulder. 

“It’s scary how you can read my mind.”

“Hm.” Bruce stopped in the middle of the steps, and Barry halted behind him. “So, tell me if I’m wrong, but have you ever thought about all of us four, together?”

“I’m... what?” Barry asked, confusion on his face. He heard the words, he just didn’t get what they meant altogether. Well he did, but he wasn’t sure that was what Bruce was suggesting? “What do you mean, the four of us together?”

“Well, like a foursome.” Bruce went on, nonchalantly, continuing down the steps. “But probably not changing partners. I’m sure our alphas wouldn’t like that. But. Well, ever since you started regaling me with your sexual escapades it’s hard not to think of you and Hal fu...”

“Don’t!” Barry cut in hurriedly. “I get it, you don’t have to say it!”

“Well, if it ever crosses your mind, don’t hesitate to tell me.” Bruce ended at the same time he finished going down the stadium steps, and started to walk unhurriedly towards the benches as if he just didn’t proposition Barry, who was left agog on the steps. 

***

“So you just asked him like that... on the bleachers? For all the world to hear?” Clark asked incredulously, momentarily distracted from Bruce’s ministrations. Bruce licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and he couldn’t help but shudder a bit. Bruce moved his head back but continued to pump Clark’s dick with a hand. He looked a bit annoyed. 

“It wasn’t as if I shouted it out. It was just me and Barry.”

“Yeah, I mean I get... oh gods, babe wait I can’t think straight when you do that.” Which was Bruce licking and mouthing at his balls as his cock got pumped. They were on their second round that night, but Bruce knew how to push his buttons and get him hard again in no time. He didn’t want to do it, but he pushed at Bruce’s shoulder to signal that they should stop for a bit. His omega wasn’t happy, but pulled back. He glared up at Clark, but it only made Clark smile down at him. 

“Sorry, but I want to talk about this properly. And then after, I promise, I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to berate me for stopping in the middle of a blowjob.” 

“Hm. That remains to be seen.”

“I promise.”

“Okay. So what is there to talk about?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Clark waved a hand around as he moved back into the bed to give space to Bruce. “The fact that you propositioned our friend in the middle of practice?”

“I wasn’t propositioning.”

“What was it then?”

“Just food for thought, for Barry. Ever in case him and his alpha thought about us the same way we think about them.”

Clark’s eyebrows shot up. “We?”

Bruce ‘tsk’-ed, and then crawled towards his side of the bed, and then laid down on his side, facing Clark. “It never crossed your mind?”

“Well.” Clark’s face started to redden slightly. Having to admit to his sometimes possessive and jealous omega that he even ever thought about other people having sex, well. And their very dear friends at that. He rested his back on the headboard, and then turned to look at Bruce, who was very much interested in what he had to say. “Maybe. Once or twice. But! Never thought of it actually happening. And probably just...”

“Just?”

“Watching.” Clark admitted in a small voice. He put a hand to his face and laughed a bit, embarrassed.

“Yes. That’s what I proposed.”

“I thought you said you didn’t proposition Barry?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Po-tay-to, po-ta-to.”

“No one actually says po-ta-to.” This made Bruce roll his eyes again, and for Clark to laugh, the embarrassment leaving him. He was starting to warm up to the idea. He was lost in thought when he felt Bruce’s hands move his thighs apart, and he dutifully arranged himself without thinking, allowing for space to place himself in between Clark’s legs, laid flat on his belly, his face and hands right on Clark’s crotch. 

“I believe there was a promise of being fucked so good I won’t stay mad?”

“Mm... yeah. If you suck me off nicely I’ll make good on that promise.” Clark teased, emboldened by the look of heavy lust on his omega’s face. That earned him a teasing lick and a hard suck. Well, the rest of the night just got better, he thought. 

***

“So, you’re telling me, he just asked you to have a foursome?” Hal asked, dumbfounded and still a little out of it, seeing as he was still knotted inside Barry, cuddling his omega from behind on his tiny dorm bed, when Barry told him the whole thing. 

“Well, kind of?”

“What do you mean, kind of? What’s a ‘kind of’ foursome?”

“He did say you and Clark wouldn’t be open to the idea of switching...”

“Hell no!” Hal’s hold on Barry tightened. “No one’s going to mate with my omega but me.”

The declaration sent tingles down Barry’s spine and it made him smile. He secretly loved it when Hal got possessive. “And I don’t want anyone else’s knot but yours, alpha.”

This made Hal growl and bury his nose in Barry’s neck, right where the omega gland was. He inhaled deeply and made another satisfied growl. He ground his hips, making his knot and his dick hit Barry’s spots, and it made the omega moan. “That’s right baby, only I can fuck you like this.” He felt Barry’s pussy tighten, and soon both were lost to lust as Hal continued fucking Barry with his knot. Barry’s pussy tightened even more as his knot grew bigger again and it got milked of its cum, and as he pumped Barry full of his cum he marked his omega, who in turn arched so sweetly into the bite and moaned unabashedly. 

Some minutes after they rode out their orgasmic highs, and then settled back down to cuddling. Hal alternately nipped and licked at the mark on Barry’s neck, which made Barry press back closer to him. 

“I love you, alpha.”

“Mm... I love you, omega. Love you so much.”

“So... I guess it’s a no from you?”

“Well. I never said no.”

“But you...”

“Yeah and you said there wasn’t gonna be any switching right?”

“Yeah?”

“So that means... just watching each other? Like they get to watch us fuck while we get to see Clark pound Bruce into the mattress?”

A beat, and then Barry found his voice.

“Uh-huh?”

“Like, really give it to Bruce. While Brucie mewls and moans and cries for that cock?”

“Gods... its like you can read my mind.”

They laughed together, relieved to find out that they both shared a fantasy. 

“Of course they’re also going to hear you mewl and moan and cry for my cock. Maybe have you ride me, show them how much you love my knot.”

“Hal...” There was a neediness in Barry’s voice. It made Hal smile and plant kisses his shoulder. 

“Okay, Bear. I got you.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it for this story for a while. It was supposed to really be a foursome, that’s why the title is that way. But the story unfolded into what it is and... I guess it turned out okay. Maybe a future fic where they do end up having that foursome? Who knows. Thanks so much for reading this far and for all the lovely comments. If you have a prompt, let me know!


End file.
